Nothing Will Separate Us!
by Princess Of Sorrow
Summary: Atem has returned from the after life to declare his love to Tea. However, he didn't know that a disaster was waiting for him there; Tea died. What will Atem do, and what if his wish of having Tea back came true? After all, true love never dies...
1. Atem's Return

**Hey guys! A new story has come! Well, this story was made by a request of my friend Fantasia-49, who asked me to translate it. And We're not meant to be is next. But for now I hope you enjoy this chapter marilyne! And of course I hope everybody else enjoys too!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own the story.**

**Summary****:Atem has returned from the after life to declare his love to Tea. However, he didn't know that a disaster was waiting for him there. Tea has died. So how will Atem react, and how will he spend his life without her!** **Then what if love gave him another chance?**

**It's just a small fic that teaches us to cherish and embrace the opportunities life gives us..**

**Nothing Will Separate Us!**

**chapter 1:"Atem's Return".**

That night was so sad and depressing. It was Winter, with all what it has from rain, wind, and coldness. The sky was black and was raining so much. The streets were almost empty, unless of a few people running away from the rain. Domino city was missing a beautiful and nice girl, a girl that was known for loving her friends and supporting them. A girl that was known for her obsession of dancing, and her dream to study dancing in New York city. Yeah, Tea Gardner has gone.

The cemetery was empty. No one was there but six teenagers: Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Duke Davelin, Mai Valentine, and Serenity Wheeler. They were all saying their goodbyes to their beloved friend Tea. Yugi kneeled beside Tea's grave and put some flowers on it. He looked up to the grave to read:

**Tea Gardner**

**A beloved friend and sister.**

**1990-2008**

Yugi's tears fell down his eyes, and landed on the flowers. He missed her so much. He loved her so much, and didn't think that this was going to happen to her. Yugi's hand traveled on Tea's name as he let out a deep sigh.

"It'll be so hard to live without you Tea..." he whispered as more tears ran down his soft cheek. Joey, his best friend walked to him, and kneeled to reach his level, placing his hand on top of his shoulder.

"She was a great and loyal friend Yug. She always helped us and encouraged us." He said as he wiped away his tears. His sister on the other hand was sobbing in intensity, as Mai hugged her tightly to ease her sobs.

"I always fought with her in the past. I thought she was just a friendship whore. But she taught me how to love, how a person could risk his life just to help his friends. I was a girl that just aks for money and fame. But when I met Tea and the rest of you, I changed a lot. I would've never known about true friendship, if it wasn't for Tea." Mai declared sadly. Trsitan who was listening to the conversation, and was hiding his tears smiled suddenly.

"We'll never forget her. And the symbol she drew will always keep us bounded, even when she's dead." Yugi kept silence. Tristan's words didn't make him feel better. He stared at the grave and remembered the day when Tea died. She was so exhausted that day. Atem's death has changed her completely.

Throughout these three months after they returned from Egypt, she was always depressed and sorrowful. And her smile has dissapeared since god knows when. Even when they would beg her to smile, it would be a fake smile, that has nothing to do with her old cheerful smiles that could erase every pain or doubt you have. Although she always tried to maintain a happy face, not wanting her friends to even get a hint that she was hurt. But who was she trying to kid? They were her best friends, they knew her very much, and saw the sadness that was written all over her face. They also knew that Tea's life has ended since the day Atem died. They knew all these things, but they didn't know the most important thing, which is what should they do to make her feel better. Atem has gone, and there's nothing they can do to get him back again. They always tried to cheer her up, to take her to the places she liked, to make her dance again, because since Atem's death, Tea never danced again. But anyway, that was all useless. So, they all were despaired and frustrated. Only her lover could get her back to her old self. And Atem has gone, so there's no use.

Tea's sitiuation was getting worse and worse as the days passed. While no one knew how to get the old Tea back.

**((Flashback**))

_One day, Tea's situation became the worst ever, so her mother called her friends and asked them to help her. And when they came and saw her, they didn't recognize her. This wasn't the same Tea they grew to know. This one looked so pale, and her sparkling blue orbs have turned to a dark color, till you could think they were black. That optimistic and cheerful look she wore was replaced with a dull and emotionless look. Her eyes became so dark and scary. Plus that there were bags under her eyes that gave her about ten more years to her real age. She was lying on her bed, with closed eyes. They all came and stood around her, while she opened her eyes to meet them. Yugi sat beside her on the bed, as his eyes were forming with tears._

_"Tea, what's wrong with you? Why did you become like this!" Joey came closer and placed his hand on her forehead. Once his hand touched her forehead, he removed it quickly._

_"Tea, you're burning up, we have to take ya to da hospital." Tea negated with her head, as she smiled weakly._

_"No, no need to do that guys. I'll be fine..." But Yugi cut her off,_

_"No you won't be fine!" he yelled as his tears fell down his cheek and the others looked in surprise at him, "You're as pale as a mummy! We have to take you to the hospital." Tea placed her hand on top of Yugi's._

_"Yugi, will you do me a favor?" Yugi looked at her and nodded quickly, "Sure, anything." He assured hastily. Tea smiled, then looked to Joey and the closet next to him._

_"Joey, please open the first drawrer, and give me the letter inside it." Joey nodded and opened the drawrer to find an elegant red envelope that has the words "I love you" written on it, and it smelled like cherry. Joey took it out and gave it to Tea._

_"Listen Yugi, I wrote this letter to Atem. I know he's gone, and he might never come back. But I always see him in my dreams where he tells me that he's coming. And I believe him, so please give him this letter when he comes back." Yugi took the letter and stared at it for a moment, then nodded in agreement before asking._

_"But won't it be better if you give it to him yourself?" Tea smiled sadly and shook her head._

_"That can't happen. I'm afraid that my time in this life is almost over." Yugi grabbed Tea's shoulders and yelled,_

_"No, don't say that! You have to fight off your disease and come back to us." Tea said nothing, she was so surprised by Yugi's yell. While the others all yelled together,_

_"Tea, you have to hold on!" Tea looked at them and smiled. She signaled to Mai to come closer, and she did so, sitting near Tea on the bed. Tea held her hand suddenly._

_"Honey, you're a great girl, and I'm so happy to have met you. I know that our relation was bad, and we always fought. But you're my best friend now Mai. You're not an arrogant girl in my eyes anymore. I won't forget you." Mai's tears run down her cheeks._

_"Stop bubbling! You need to rest now. Please Tea!" Tea let go of Mai's hand and looked away._

_"No matter how much I rest, there's no use. I'm gonna die soon." Mai held Tea and hugged her tightly as she sobbed on her shoulder._

_"Don't say that Tea, You're my best friend too. And I love you so much. So please don't say that." Tea returned the hug and whispered,_

_" I love you too Mai, so please stop crying. We all will die some day." Mai pulled back to look at her as she continued, "I want you to be nice with Joey. I'm sure he forgave you for what you did in the past. So I want you to stay with him." Tea pulled away, and took Serenity's hand in hers._

_"You too Serenity, be nice to Tristan. He's a good guy." Serenity burst crying, and Tea couldn't hold back her tears, and she hugged her quickly._

_"Serenity, You're like a little sister to me, and I don't like to see you crying." Serenity said nothing as she hugged Tea, Who looked to Duke and smiled weakly._

_"I really wanted to play Dungeon monsters with you.(__**A/N: I really don't know if it is the correct name of Duke's game)**__ But I guess that the time is short." Duke smiled reassuringly._

_"You'll be back to us Tea, and I promise that we'll play it together." Tea nodded and turned to look at Tristan._

_"And You too Trsitan, I hope you'll always help Yugi and Joey, espeacially Joey. Keep him away of Kaiba ok?" Tristan came to hug Tea friendly._

_"And You'll always be on my side cheering them with me right?" Tea hugged him back._

_"I don't think I will. But You'll do fine without me. So take care of Serenity, and be nice to Joey ok?" Tristen broke apart and nodded. "I promise". Tea smiled and give Joey a wink. Joey was sniffing._

_"Joey, I hope you're gonna win Kaiba the next time." Joey came to sit beside her as she hugged him friendly._

_"Jou, stay with Yugi all the time, and help him. Take care of yourself, and don't listen to those who calles you a nobody, cause they're just jealous of you." Joey wrapped his arms around Tea who whispered, "stop hiding your feelings for Mai, she desereves to know, promise me to tell her Jou." Joey nodded and pulled back._

_"OK."_

_Tea stared at the others then at Yugi who was sobbing silently. She lifted his face up to look at his eyes that were full of tears._

_"Yugi, you're my best friend, and I'll never forget the day we met. It was the best day of my life." she hugged him, rocking gently on his back to ease his sobs, "I hoped to be a good duelist and help you up, but I was just a cheerleader and I couldn't do alot. Anyway, I hope I was a good friend." Yugi hugged her back._

_"If it wasn't for you, then I would've done nothing in my life. Your support and encouragement helped me so much."_

_Tea smiled and held him tighter. "Thanks Yugi."_

_She pulled away, smiling to the others. " I hope you tell Atem that I love him so much...and now.." Tea reached out her hand, "promise me that you'll never forget out friendship, in our way." They all smiled and came to put their hands on hers. Tea smiled weakly, then closed her eyes, while her hand fell on the side of the bed lifelessly. They all froze in their places espeacially Yugi. Then they all rushed to her side._

_"TEA!"_

_Yugi who knew that she died fell on the bed, gripping the sheets tightly and crying uncontrollably. While Serenity screamed in fear, and Tristan came quickly to her and held her in his arms. Mai buried her face in the pillow on the couch crying from the depth of her heart. Duke turned to look out the window trying to hide his tears, and Joey held Tea in his arms and started sobbing silently. Just then, the door burst open revealing Kaiba and Mokuba, they were late though, and when they saw the condition, they knew what happened. Mokuba turned and cried on Seto's shirt, as he put his hands on his shoulders to ease his sobbing. While his eyes were covered by his brown hair. And although he really hated this gang, but he -for some reason- had some tears forming in his cold, blue eyes._

**((End of flashback)).**

Yugi tears increased in intensity as he remembered that day. Duke who was looking at the grave watched Yugi in sympathy."We're all sad for her death but, we should move on with our lives guys. I bet that's what Tea would've wanted."

There was a pause as all of them thought of her. She was the very image of a cheerful and life-loving person, that won't give up and would keep struggling till she reach her goal. Mai wiped her tears away and moved a strand of hair away from her face.

"Yeah hon, you're right. It's tough but we have to try." She stated gloomily. The others didn't speak. They just glanced at the grave as if it was the last time they'll visit it, then they all walked out the cemetery, one after another, except for Yugi who stayed there in the same place, looking at the grave and studying Tea's name. He was having some flashbacks from the past about Tea. But the most one he treasured was when he came to save her when she was dueling that penguin.

**((Flashback)).**

_Tea was lying on the frozen ground when Yugi and Yami landed by the help of Dark Magician on the that iceberg Tea was dueling on. Exchanging some worried looks, Yami dissapeared as Yugi kneeled beside Tea and rolled her, then put her on his legs. He watched her with a terrefied expression. He could never forgive himself if something bad happened to her. He held her by her shoulders and tried to shake her gently._

_"Tea...Tea can you hear me!" Tea began to stir in Yugi's arms and her eyes began to open slowly. The sight was blurry for seconds, but then Tea was able to recognize Yugi's childish features._

_"Oh Tea...! You made it!" he exclaimed in his cheerful voice. Tea looked at him for seconds and noticed the tears in his eyes, then she lifted herself up from Yugi's lap as the tears started running down her cheeks._

_"Oh Yugi, I was a just an icy lump." she threw herself on him, "I'm so happy to see you." Yugi who had the biggest blush of all time, smiled softly to her and hugged her back. _

_"Me too Tea. Now we're together and I promise we'll always stay like this." Tea was happy and felt safe in his arms, and she just muttered her thanks._

_**((End of flashback))**_

Yugi felt his heart shutter by those words that echoed in his head. He clenched his eyes shut, and his eyes kept watering.

"But we're not together now Tea." he reflected, then stood up and looked far to see Joey and Tristan still waiting for him. Sighing sadly, he went to join with them. Yugi didn't bother to wipe away his tears, since no matter how much he wiped them away, they would keep increasing. So, he let his tears increase; those tears that were full of despair and sorrow. He was so hopless and feeling that a piece of his heart was missing. He had lost his dearest person, and that ached his delicate heart so much.

**XXXX**

Meanwhile, in a place far away, a shining light was lit up, and it was coming from a devastated place. The light was so strong that it can blind you if you stared at it. The yellow light kept shining from the ruined place and suddenly a great and loud voice was heard, and the ruins returned back to a new building that has nothing to do with the devastated place that was there. The silence had taken hold again, but was broken again with the sound of the footsteps of somebody. The voice rised up and then, all of a sudden, a figure was climbing the stairs of that building. While the yellow light was now surrounding him. This guy was wearing some strange and old clothes, something like a white robe, a golden built was around his waist, and a blue cape . He had lots of golden gwelleries; a pair of big golden earrings, a golden eye on his forehead, and some golden bracelets on his arms. He had a strange trie-colored hair, and a pair of the most gorgeous amethyst eyes in the world. He looked around seeing that he really was in the real world again. A smirk twisted on his lips as he enjoyed the soft breeze playing with his golden bangs. He took a deep breath missing the real world's air, and then stared at the sky that was full of glowing stars.

"...Finally I'm here again. But this time, things are going to turn out so differently...my dear Tea!" Pharoah Atem thought not knowing what disaster was awaiting for him in Domino city.

**So guys, what do you think? Good! bad? fluffy? silly? sad? Whatever was the answer just tell me in your reviews. I'm looking forward to read your reviews. And again, feel free to type whatever you feel like it in your reviews, cuz as I said before, Comments are the only way for improvement**

_Rawan_

_~Atem-Tea Love 4ever~_


	2. His Angel's Fall

**Hey you guys! I think It's time we update this story. I'm so sorry It took me more than a month, but yeah, I had some problems. I want to ask you guys something. Please give me some reviews. I don't plan to be rude and I'm normally not a rude person, but lots of people have been faving my stories without reviewing them. What I need more than that is reviews. I told you that I'm Arabian and I need all the help possible with my English writting, and I can get the help I need from your reviews and comments, not by faving my story.**

**You can add it to your favs when you review. Please guys. Okay?!**

**Special thanks to:**

**.Shadow-fox313.**

**.Journey Maker.**

**.Lezley-Gardner.**

**.fantasia-49.**

**.dancers of the night.**

**.****Fabiola, bruja de Oz**.

**.butterfly-aquamaiden28.**

**.CrimsonZero.**

**Note:some parts of the chapter will be in Atem's POV. I decided to make it like this because it's easier**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Nothing Will Separate Us.**

**chapter 2: "His Angel's Fall."**

The light shone strongly from the devastated temple. Two people were there and saw the great light, and without hesitation they hurried to that place. But when they arrived, they had to hide their eyes because of the light. Sounds of footsteps were coming from the temple and soon the owner of the footsteps appeared. And when he saw the two people before him, he smirked.

"It's been a long time. Ishizu and Marik." the two gasped when they heard the deep, graceful voice of Pharoah Atem. The pharoah walked to them and they both bowed respectably for him.

"Welcome to your second home pharoah." Marik raised his head to meet the pharoah's gaze, "we didn't expect your comeback after you went to the afterlife. Actually, we didn't think that was possible." The pharoah let out a sigh, remembering what happened there.

"I think that I missed my family so much that I thought I needed to be there. But when Ii was actually there, I felt that I was alone. I felt that something was missing from my heart. So, when the gods felt that, they gave my a body to come back." Ishizu smiled. She had a feeling that she knew why the pharoah was alone. But she wasn't quite sure.

"So what was the reason that made you leave your familly and come here, my pharoah?" she asked with respect and Atem just chuckled.

"Making a new familly, I suppose?!" Ishizu and Marik exchanged some looks. They weren't really sure of what the pharoah meant. Till they both smiled, an idea flashed before them.

"Really pharoah? You're going to settle down and marry and have kids?!" Marik asked with a surprising shock. The pharoah nodded slowly, maintaining a blush that was threating to color his cheeks.

"Yeah, why not?," Atem turned his head slightly, "is there any problem with that?!" Marik coughed to hide a laugh among seeing the pharoah embarrassed.

"No. Not it all," he assured, waving his hands in front of him, "but could we know who's the lucky girl?" Atem smiled, his eyes searching the sky with a dreamy look.

"The one that captured my heart from the first time we met....she's..."

"Tea Gardner, isn't she?" Ishizu interrupted. Atem and Marik stared at her with wide eyes.

"How did you know?" Atem asked, feeling a little awkward, "Was I so obvious?!" Ishizu laughed softly, her hand covering her mouth. Then she shook her head.

"No pharoah. The problem that you weren't any obvious. I bet even Yugi doesn't know about this. Anyway, Tea is a great girl and I think she loves you just as much as you do, if not more." Atem blushed and shifted his gaze slowly to Marik.

"That's right pharoah. When I controlled her mind in the past," he started carefully noticing that Atem became stiff at the mention of this thing, "I felt her feelings. She really is the one for you pharoah. Though, I really had a crush on her.." Atem raised his eyebrow in interest at him. While Ishizu elbowed her brother and laughed nervously.

'My brother has a strange sense of humor. Don't listen to him my pharoah." Atem knitted his brows together, then smiled. He knew that Marik was serious about that, but Ishizu tried to protect him from him**. **

"So? What to do now?" Ishizu knew that the pharoah would find it awkward and difficult to deal with the modern world without Yugi's help. But he should help him when he get there, so no need to worry.

"You should go to Domino city pharoah. But I don't think you will go dressing like this." Atem looked to his egyptian dress and to all the jewllery he had on.

"Good point." he stated seriously. Marik smiled and dragged the pharoah to their place.

"Don't worry pharoah. I think you'll find something in my closet that would be good on you." Ishizu and Marik escorted the pharoah to their house, and there he showered and put on one of Marik's clothes which were a black trouser, a black T-shirt, and a grey jacket. Checking himself in the mirror, he noticed Tea's cartouch. That's the last thing that he could forget about. He took it off and gazed at it recalling the day his angel gave it to him.

_Soon Tea. I'll be there soon. And I won't leave you again, ever. I will hold her all the day and never let go. Even if she wanted to go I won't allow her. Because her place is here, in my arms. I smiled, imagining Tea in my arms. I just couldn't wait to see her angelic smile. Her amzing blue orbs. I couldn't wait to hear her calling my name with her sweet voice._

"Are you ready, my pharoah?" Atem heard Ishizu calling for him. And he thought, of course he's reday. He's finally seeing Tea again.

"Yes Ishizu." He went out the room and joined with her and her brother. He was prepared to his trip to Domino, and was so happy. He didn't have the slightest idea of what disaster was waiting for him there.

The next day was saturday in Domino city. It was 7:pm and Joey, Tristen, and Mai were gathered at Yugi's house. Serenity had gone to her mother's house and Duke was busy in his game shop. Joey Tristen and Mai were watching a duel on Tv, one of the two duelists was Leon Vonshruder their old friend. Mr. Moto was closing his shop now and Yugi was with his friends, but his mind was fixed on other thing than the duel. He couldn't help but feel that something wrong was about to come. He had a strange feeling and he didn't know what it was. The duel ended and Leon won it. He dedicated his win to Yugi.

"Wow Yug. Isn't it great? he still remember ya." Joey said patting Yugi's back. But he noticed that Yugi wasn't even looking at him. Tristen came and waved in front of his face.

"Hey Yugi...!!" Yugi snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head.

"What ?" grandpa walked over to him and sat beside him.

"Are you alright Yugi?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. But I have a strange feeling guys." Joey and Tristen hung their heads down. Mai crossed her legs, sighing.

"We all have been having a strange feeling since she was gone." Mai didn't know how her sentence made a wave of misery wash over them all. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Yugi and grandpa looked at each other. They weren't waiting for anybody. Well, they weren't till Tristen exclaimed.

"Maybe it's the pizza we ordered."Yugi shook his head and Mai went to get the door, while grandpa shifted his gaze to Tristen.

"You ordered a pizza?!" Tristen laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. Yugi and grandpa sweat-dropped.

"Yeah gramps I did but.....

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" They all turned their gazes to the door when they heard Mai's yell and hurried to the door. But when they did, they all gasped.

**Atem's POV**

I was welcomed with a yell as I entered and Mai collapsed in my arms, then I saw Yugi, Joey, and Tristen all in front of me. They hadn't changed a bit, except that their eyes were still and not moving. Their mouths were full opened and I was afraid they were going to drool.

"Hey guys! Can anybody take Mai to rest on the couch. I guess she's a bit surprised." I said looking to her from the corner of my eyes. I wasn't really sure when did Mai come back. I thought she wasn't going to meet us again after what she did when Dartz was here. I looked up to them. No one seemed to have moved from his spot. And they were all looking at me as if I was a zoombie or something.

"Guys?!" I repeated. Then all of a sudden I saw Joey drop the coke that was in his hands, and the liquid was all on the floor. Then, he and Tristen hugged each other.

"Oh my god. He's talkin'. He's talkin'..." Joey yelled clutching to Tristen.

"I know man. This is so spooky. Maybe we should run!?" Joey looked suspiciously at him.

"You first..."

"Why not you? Idiots should run first.." I shook my head, a big sweat-drop behind my head. _Oh Ra'a. Those two will never grow up!. _I sent them a silly look, then I stared at Yugi who was now crying and ran towards me, hugging me from my side.

"Atem, is it really you?!" I chuckled, drapping my other free hand around him.

"Last time I checked it was me..!" I kidded, trying to make him laugh, and he did. Joey and Tristen saw that the coast was clear of zoombies and sighed. Then looked at each other and saw their position.

"Let go Tristen..." Tristen glared.

"You're the one that hugged me in the first place..!" I sighed again, staring at yugi.

"Are they still like this?!" I heard Yugi chuckle. Then, Joey and Tristen followed him, scratching their neck and laughing nervously. And they both ran to me and squeezed me.

"Pharoah. We missed you so much." Joey said.

"How are you buddy?" Tristen asked me. And I was gasping really hard for air.

"I. Could. Be. Better. If. You. Let. Me. Go.!" Joey and Tristen let go quickly, giving me a meekly smile. Then Joey pulled Mai from my arms to him and picked her up bridal-style, taking her to the living room. I wondered if they both were together now. It was about time they get together,anyway. Yugi then pulled away, looking at me.

'How did you come back?" I smiled to him. I missed him so much.

"It's a long story and I don't think I could say it here!" Yugi picked up the hint, noticing that I was still in the corridor and pushed me in. I was so happy that I was with my friends again. I missed them all alot. But the most person I wanted to see was Tea. Oh boy, I could feel that my heart was calling her name. I wanted to hold her tightly in my arms and capture her full lips in mine. I wanted to whisper to her how much I love her. Tea, where are you?! I went to the living room, thanks to Yugi's pushes and I was expecting to see her there. But I just saw Yugi's grandpa who, to my surprise wasn't so amazed to see me and came to hug me.

"Welcome back again, pharoah." I smiled warmly, pulling away.

"Thanks Mr. Moto. I'm glad to see you again." I couldn't think of any better response to say.

"You don't know how Yugi was sad when you went to the after life." I smile, placing my hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"I was sad too. But now I'm here and that what matters." I looked around the house. Nothing has changed since I went away. But the most importantly, Tea wasn't here. then I heard Yugi's grandpa asking again.

"Do you want to have anything son? Are you hungry?" I turned my gaze back to him.

"No thanks Mr. Moto." I rejected nicely. Only to see him laughing. Did I say something funny!?

"Call my grandpa like you used to do son. I don't care about those five thousand years." I had to smile. I was so happy being in a place full of kind people. It may feel a bit silly to say that because I've known these people from a long time, but still, when I came here separated from Yugi. It felt as if it was the first time I see them.

"Okay grandpa." I heard someone hissing and I tuned to see Mai waking up. She gazed at me for a few minutes, and I decided to keep silent this time. Honestly, I was expecting another yell, but Mai just smiled this time.

"Hey..." she waved and all the five of us sweat-dropped. I sat on the couch and all of them gathered around me. While Mai went to clean what Joey spilled on the floor. Joey and Tristen kept talking for about fifteen minutes and Yugi would interfere every now and then. I wasn't really listening, but no one seemed to notice my absent mind except for grandpa.

"Are you okay Atem?" I looked up at him and smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah. But I was wondering where's Tea? Isn't she invited to this reunion?" I saw them all shut up at once. As if my question set some snakes on them and they were afraid if they made any hiss, it would kill them. I wondered what happened? They were babbling since a while and when I ask them the most important question they all become quiet?! I saw grandpa sit on the couch opposite of me, while rubbing his temples with his fingers. Yugi lowered his head, and I noticed his lips were moving in and out his mouth. I looked up to Tristen and saw him whistling. While Joey was playing with his fingers, his eyes moving everywhere but my direction. Mai was still on her knees cleaning what Mr. Joey spilled. The silence became awkward and I couldn't take it anymore. What happened to all of them!?

Abruptly, and after what it seemed like hours, Yugi walked over to the window, then spoke up.

"Tea isn't here. Anymore." he stopped. His answer was shorter than I hoped, and more surprising than I thought. I stood up and walked slowly towards him.

"Did she go to New York to study dancing like she always wanted? Tell me Yugi." I asked anxiously, hoping that that wasn't true. But Yugi didn't speak. His lips were pressed hard between his teeth. I looked at them all, and nobody seemed to be interested in answering my question. Instead, I heard grandpa question.

"What do you want from her Atem?" For the third time, I felt my cheeks warming. Everytime I would think about Tea, I would blush.

"Actually, since my departure I've been thinking, how could I leave the most precious person to me." I felt their stares boring into my back, and I felt nervous about that, "Yes guys, I love Tea. And I came back to be with her." I blushed to be saying this out loud, but it worth it. I looked at my friends again, and their shocked expressions were shockingly insulting. I thought that they didn't want me to say that.

_We all know that Tea was in love with him. But we thought that Atem treated her like a friend. Even me, the one that shared a body with him, I didn't know. No doubt Atem had used something to keep his feelings and thoughts blocked from me. And no doubt this surprise would make it even harder telling him the truth._

The living room was filled with silence. Everyone still absorbing what he has heard from Atem and it was really impossible for them to believe that he loved her.

I didn't know why they were staring at me like this; with opened mouths and wide eyes. Their gazes was making me feel uncomfortable with the whole situation. Was it really **SO** surprising to know that I loved Tea!? Then I remembered Ishizu's words.

_"No pharoah. The problem that you weren't any obvious. I bet even Yugi doesn't know about this"_

"Is it really so surprising for you to find out that I was in love all the time?" I questioned. And I saw them all nodding except for Yugi who didn't seem to be moving. His golden locks covering his face, and he was shivering. I didn't know what was wrong with him. And I decided to ask him once I know where's Tea.

"Okay guys. You know now the truth of my feelings. So I want to tell her. Where is she? Did she go to New York? I'm ready to follow her to the end of the world. I just want to be with her. I really love her." I sincerely said, feeling my heart speeding when the word 'love' escaped my lips. But when I turned my face to them again, they were silent again. Except that Mai was here standing with us now. The silence was adding pressure on my heart that I felt it was going to stop. Why they were silent?! And then reality hit me, and worry colored my features. The others looked at me; their faces were abruptly severe, as if they were afraid I had found out their secret.

"Don't tell me that Tea had gotten herself a new boyfriend and forgot about me, please don't tell me that." (**A/N; Oops! you were so close Atemu!)** I saw their faces lit up a little and I didn't know why. I couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Tell me guys. Did she go to New York?" I heard no response.

"Did she find another guy?!" And again no response. I was losing my mind.

**"If she wasn't in New York, nor she** **found a boyfriend then where's she!?" **I yelled angrily and I saw them wince at my yell. Yugi was shaking uncontrollably. Mai bit her lip and hid her face in her hands. But when I saw Joey's eyes watering, I frozed. I felt my heart speeding up. My ears became deaf and I couldn't here anything but my heart beats. It was so strong and quick that I was amazed how the others didn't hear it. My heart was beating fast and that made my chest hurt so much that I felt my stomach was also beating, and I clutched my shirt near my heart with my fists. Lots of ideas were swimming in my head.

And for the first time in my life, I felt so scared. I was scared of what I was thinking about.

"Guys..." my voice was barely over a whisper. I was afraid to continue. Afraid to ask the question that was twirling in my head, "what happened to Tea?" I tried to keep steady, though, ignoring the slight shake of my fingers, "Where's she? Somebody please answer me!!" I pleaded. My voice was breaking that I was afraid that it would disappear. Sweat drops gathered on my forehead as I watched how the others avoid my gaze. Why were they doing that? they kept averting my gaze that I thought that I had became pop-eyed or something. I thought no one was about to make a move, till Mai relieved me and moved past me, then walked upstais. I studied the others expressions when she went. And their expressions were afraid to death. That only made my heart beat faster if that was possible. I even felt some beats in my head, as if someone was hitting drums there.

Mai came back after some minutes -or what it seemed like hours to me-, holding a red envelope in her right hand. She came to me, handing me the red envelope with a very trembling hand. I looked at the evelope which was still in her hands and read the words 'I love you' that were written on it. But then I gasped when I saw a tear fell on the envelope. I looked up to see that it was from Mai. My eyes were stirring in horror. For the first time -well after I came back- I felt some regret for coming back.

"Atem...." she spoke up, and I had to use all my attention to hear her since her voice was barely coming from her throat, "Tea left you this. It's a m-m-m..." she paused for a minute while I listened in mute horror. I saw her tremble and then she stopped with a sob,"it's a memory from her."

I didn't know what happened to me when I heard Mai's voice. All I knew that I was thunderstruck. And I noticed that my body was shaking like a leaf in a fall day. I felt my throat become dry, telling me that I might not be able to use my voice anymore. The words made my heart fell to my feet as I heard them, my brain was trying his best to correct what he heard. My brain was ready to hear anything, and not only that, but he was ready to analyze it. But this catastrophic accident was beyond the understanding limits of my brain. Was this a dream!? A nightmare? But everything seems so true. So painfully true.

My legs gave up on me; they were too tired from the heavy weight that the tragic words carried, or from carrying my weight. No, I concluded; tired. They were tired from both. Faintness took over me and I suddenly collapsed forward. I heard the others voices, or Joey, Tristen and grandpa's voices to be exact calling me, so I cought myself and fell on my knees instead of my face. My palms were pressed against the cold floor. I was shaking, scared to say the obvious.

"She..died?" I questioned myself in terror, more than questioning them. Yugi's hands balled up into a fist. And Joey and Tristen were watching me in sympathy upon seeing me shaking from head to toe. Grandpa had a blank expression and Mai closed her eyes, tears cascading down her cheeks silently. I reached up, my fingers shaking, and hesitatingly took the envelope from Mai's hand. But when I breathed in Tea's usual scent from the envelope, I hugged it tightly.

"She was so exhausted when you left. She wasn't the same Tea we knew. Her soul went with yours that day, and all what remained was her body. And now, the body has gone too.." Yugi finally whispered, and then stopped. His shoulders vibrting as he started sobbing. Joey went on and finished what Yugi was saying.

"She told us to give you this letter and tell you that she loves you so much. She had a feeling that you were coming back. But apparently, she couldn't wait for you." Joey finished and rubbed quickly the tears that threatened to come. Joey maybe didn't realize how every word he said has stabbed a separate needle in my heart. I know that I should be happy to know that Tea loved me. But now, the pain that these words caused me was unbearable. It was hurting me to death hearing those words.

_Oh Tea. My love. Did you suffer like that while I was gone?!_

And then, I found myself running to Yugi. I grabbed him madly by his collar and rose him up with one hand. I heard the others gasp, but I gave no damn.

"Yugi. Please tell me that you're kidding. Tell me that this is some irritating joke. Tell me anything but this Yugi. Say that a new lunatic is trying to take over the world. Say that the world is in danger. Tell me that there's a nuts person stealing the people's souls and that he wants my millennium items. Tell me that I lost the title. Tell me anything, anything but Tea has died, I'm begging you Yugi..." I shouted from the deepth of my lungs. Joey and Tristen started crying, touched by the words I uttered. But Yugi, who still had his head hung down yelled at me, suddenly.

"**I can't. She died, you got that?! She's dead and there's nothing you can do to bring her back Atem. So forget about her. And stop yelling at me as if I was the one that killed her!!" **I took a step back in surprise. I didn't think Yugi would say something so hurtful to me like this. But what made me believe it now, was seeing his tears running down his dry cheeks.

Yes. Tea was dead.

I let go of Yugi, and put him on the floor gently, watching him fell on the ground and crying hard. I felt my heart broke at that moment. And the problem was that I was at a loss of what to do. Hate towards everything and everyone in the world was filling me. And I was surprised at myself when I looked at them and managed a smile; A hurt and sad smile.

"It's okay guys. Don't be sad. we'll get over this thing." I was really surprised that I managed to say that. That I was able to stay calm and steady in front of them. I clenched the envelope in my fists, and walked silently to my room.

"Atem wai...." I heard Mai call, but she trailled off and I didn't know why. I quickly entered the room.

Mai looked behind when she felt a hand on her shoulder to see Joey. She looked in his eyes and saw the water that filled his hazy eyes. He merly shook his head to her.

"Leave him alone Mai. please." he begged sadly with a shaking and teary voice. Mai lost control over herself and she launched herself at Joey, crying violently on his shoulder, and yelling Tea's name over and over again. Joey wrapped his arms around her and sobbed silently. Grandpa held Yugi to him, both of them crying. While Tristen hit the wall with his fists and then leaned his face against it, tears coming from his eyes as well.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

I sat on the bed hoplessly, looking at the envelope in my hand. I barely could see the words on it since my eyes were filled with fresh tears. But however, I studied the words imagining that you were saying them to me face to face. But, this didn't make me feel any better. You weren't here anymore to tell me them. No, you weren't.

"Tea....." I spoke softly.

"I should've stayed with you.....' I cleched the envelop tighter in my fists..

**"I was supposed to be ith you, my love. But I didn't......I didn't. I'm so sorry Tea...."** I fell to my knees and hit the ground once, twice and third with my fists. My tears were coming down and I could no more hold them back. On the contarty, I wanted to cry. I needed to cry.

"I'll do anything to bring you back Tea...anything..." I hit the floor once more, letting out a chocked sob, "Tea, I love you so much. I love you more than anything in my life and I can't live without you...." a shudder ran through my spine as I thought of my words. I could never live without her in my life.

"Tea. Why did you go? Please. Please come back to me...I can't go on without you. Please love. Please love come back...." I hit the floor strongly and sobbed violently.

**"Come back to me Tea....!!" **I yelled and hit the floor with my fists. I cried my eyes out that day. I cried more than I did in any other time. I have never felt this huge amount of sadness in my life. I've never known how life could be so unfair and cruel sometimes like I have now. I didn't know that life was so vain and unworthy of living without having Tea beside me.

Just now. Just now, I knew what a bastard I was, when I left the love of my life in a world that doesn't have me in.

**(Sniffs the tears back). OMG!! I can't take this anymore. I really should stop here. My heart is aching. Please tell me what you guys think of this chapter, and I'll try to get the next one sooner this time. Now, I'll be looking forward to your reviews, and as much as they were detailed, I will be happier.**

**Rawan.**

**~Atem Tea Love 4ever~**


	3. Believe It Or Not

**Hello Tea and Yami lovers. Welcome to a new chapter of this story. (People throwing glares) Oh I'm so so so sorry. I know this story hasn't been updated since *Checks clender* OMG! Since last year. But I really was busy with my other fics. Forgive me guys.**

**Before we start I want to thank all the people that read and reviewed.**

**. Yamiviva.**

**. Lazely- Gardner.**

**. butterfly-aquamaiden28.**

**. dancers of the night.**

**. fantasia-49.**

**. Slient goth girl.**

**. Marik Ishtar Lover.**

**. Shiloh 07865.**

**. blackxrose.**

**. Kamilia.**

**. Sasusakuhiwatari.**

**. dany14-black8.**

**. Hee-hee-gurl.**

**. aseel.**

**. aya mohamed.**

**Thanks so much for reviewing. Sorry if there's a name that isn't put up since for some reason I can't get into any of my stroies or the reviews for them. Strange.**

**Summary****: Atem has returned from the afterlife to declare his love to Tea. However, he didn't know that a disaster was waiting for him there; Tea has died. So how will Atem react, and how will he spend his life without her? Then what if life gave him another chance? **

**It's just a small fic that teaches us to cherish and embrace the opportunities life gives us..**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Yugioh! Or The song "What Hurts The Most" By Rascal Flatts.**

**Nothing Will Separate Us**

**Chapter 3: "Believe It Or Not"**

The living room in Yugi's house was filled with thick silence. No one spoke a word as they all were averting each other's stares. They were all worried about Atem, after hearing the yells and cries from his bedroom. They knew how tough the situation was, and that it will take forever for Atem to get over the painfull fact. Heck, they still didn't get over what happened, so how do you expect the one that lost his lover to get over her death?

The cries were silent after half an hour. No sound was heard from Atem's room, and that made the other a bit relieved. Tristan took the opportunity to kill the silence, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Do you think he is asleep?" the others exchanged some looks before grandpa sighed.

"I hope. He needs some rest, after all."

"He will never get over this." Yugi gloomily added, with a teary voice. The silence fell again after this sad comment.

Mai, Joey and Tristan went home after that, while Yugi and grandpa went to check on Atem. They found him sleeping on the floor. Sighing in relief, they closed the door, thanking heavens that he was finally asleep.

**XXXX**

_I walked towards the Eye Of Odgat and spoke my name, then the door opened and I stepped forward, till I heard the voices of my friends yelling my name._

_"Pharoah!" _

_Another angelic voice yelled after that, "Don't go!"_

_I bit my bottom lip, staring on the ground. I was really sad that I'm leaving them. Yugi my dearest friend and Joey, Tristan and of course, her. I couldn't believe that I was leaving her without even telling her of my feelings. Without saying how much I love her. I was a coward and I knew it. But what other choice do I have?_

_"Is this the end?" Tristan yelled through his tears. "Great! Do you think you can change everyone's life and then simple walk away?" Tristan hid his face in his hands, crying._

_"What Tristan means is that we'll miss you so much, Atem." Yugi explained to me. And as if this wasn't bad enough, Tea started to cry._

_"Pharoah, please don't go. I know that we should be happy for you, but it's so hard to do that. If you are going to lose your best friend and you don't know why this has to happen." Tea's voice broke at the last sentence and she sobbed painfully. I wanted so much to comfort her. I wanted to go there and take her in my arms, but I fought that. I just can't do that._

_"It seems that there are lots of things that we shouldn't understand why they happen. I just know that It's hard to say goodbye to a friend, also it's impossible to forget them. And though he didn't stay long with us, but we are so happy we got to know him." Joey said. I was really surprised that he said that by himself and I couldn't help but mumble a thanks for him._

_I started to walk again, till the voice of a whisper coming from Tea stopped me._

_"Goodbye Atemu, my love. I'll always love you."_

_I was so paralyzed by what she said and I turned my face to give her a thumb up and a smile. "Me too, my love."_

My eyes snaped open, fear was written in my eyes as I recalled the day I went to the afterlife. I found myself asleep on the floor. Just how on earth did I get there?

Lifting myself up, I threw my body on the soft bed, and sighed. I felt something in my fist and opened it to find a red letter that smelt so sweet, just like Tea's scent. Memories of the past day were rushing through my head and I felt my eyes tear up again.

I held the letter dearly, just like a mother holds her baby when he wakes up scared after seeing a nightmare. The words "I Love You" on the cover cought my eyes and made me smile softly, as if I was hearing them straight from Tea's lips. I opened the letter wanting so much to know what was the thing she wanted to tell me.

_To The Love Of My Life,_

_Atemu:_

_I...I actually don't know how to say this to you. My whole life changed since the very first moment I saw you. Do you remember the day we went to the museum together? And do you remember what I told you that day about not knowing what the future holds and that I should follow my heart? That day I was sure that my heart led me to you. That's why I tried my best to be with you and help you, although I've always felt that I was a burden to you all. You know, always in danger and you had to rescue me. I wasn't a duelist like Joey, or an ass kicker like Tristan. I was just a cheerleader and nothing more, and I always felt that you didn't need me. But that never stopped me from trying my best to help you._

_I've always thought that we'll always be together, and that after we defeat bad guys we will live happily ever after, and I would probably fight my fears and tell you about my feelings to you. But my life was destroyed when you left to the afterlife. It was then when I figured out how much of a dreamer I was. Seriously, how can the king of games fall for a pathetic cheerleader?_

_I wished so much to tell you about my feelings before you left, but I was so scared. I was scared of you rejecting my feelings and telling me that I'm just a friend, and that would've crushed all my dreams. I wanted you to stay, even if you were going to treat me like a friend, I didn't care. After all, I'd see you everyday, I'd hear your sweet deep voice calling my name, and that would have been enough to make my days. But you left me alone with pain and sorrow._

_I love you, Atem. I always have and I always will. I want you to know that. That's why I decided to follow you to the afterlife and stay with you forever. I love you, but what about you? Did you ever have any kind of feelings for me? I've always wanted to figure out if you did. Is it possible that you loved me too, Atemu? But if you loved me, then why did you leave me without telling me about your feelings? Were you afraid that I wouldn't return your feelings? Oh, but you know my love that I cared about you so much more than anyone else in the group. Or were you afraid that I was in love with someone else? But you also know that the coast is clear for you. Joey obviously is in love with Mai, and Tristan and Duke are interested in Serenity, and Yugi...Oh well, I don't know about Yugi. I think he began to like Rebecca, maybe it's only me but anyways you know that he got over his crush for me. So, that leaves me and you._

_I still don't know if you loved me or not. But what matters to me now is that I can't live without you any longer. So please, wait for me in the afterlife, because I think that my life is ending soon, and I'll finally be with you, in a place where no one or nothing will separte us again._

_Love_

_Tea_

_Ps: you may ask yourself why I wrote this letter, but I had a strange feeling that you'll come back, that's why I wanted to leave you a souvenir. I tried to stay longer since the moment I felt you were coming back, but I couldn't. Please take good care of my rose._

Several tears were running down my cheeks now. I couldn't believe that Tea felt that. I just wish I told her about my feelings. How could I be so selfish like this and walk away? I opened the envelope to put Tea's letter back in, that's when I spotted a beautiful rose in the envelope. I took it out and stared it it. It was so soft and velvet, just like I thought Tea's skin would feel like. Then, it hit me; this was the rose she told me to take care of. I lifted the rose to my lips, planting some kisses on it as my tears only increased.

"Tea...please I want you back..." I begged, still kissing the rose. This was just so much to take. Suddenly, a picture on the wall cought my attention. It was a picture for us before we went to Egypt. There was Yugi, and Tea was beside him while Joey and Tristan were making funny faces in the background. I touched Tea's face while some tearsdrops were covering my eyes and sheilding my view. She was so close to me, but I never felt how much I needed her and loved her till I left her. She's now in another world, where I could never be again. How could I not know she loved me? This isn't an excuse because I heard what she said when I was leaving. But I kept walking away as the selfish I was. Why did I do that?

Taking the rose in my pocket, I went out the room and headed downstairs. Yugi and grandpa were gaving lunch, apparently I was asleep for a longer time than I thought.

"Good afternoon, Atemu." Yugi greeted me in a quiet, simple voice. I ignored him taking a seat on the table.

"When did Tea die?" I asked, throwing a quick scowl towards the two.

Yugi just stared at his meal not answering while grandpa took the question. "She died about three weeks ago. She was so sick and we wanted to take her to the hospital, but she refused. I think she wanted to die, my son." He didn't sound the bit irritated by what he said. My hands were now trembling angrily.

"Why didn't you take her to the hospital? You are responsible for her death!" I yelled, really satisfied that someone was blamefull other than me. The man and his grandson never answered. Maybe they knew better not since I was really angry. But I was so tensed and I wanted to yell, I needed to let my feelings out.

"You are the reason she died," I slapped the table with my palms, "You killed her!"

Yugi's eyebrows were knitted together, and his eyes travelled up to mine sending me a glare, "You are accusing us of her death, while you know inside that this is your entire fault." Yugi mocked, letting a snicker. I was officially pissed off now. I didn't know what I was doing, I just felt my body move towards Yugi and my hands gripping his collar, while grandpa yelled my name.

"This is not my fault." I grimaced at him, resisting the impulse to kick his small face. He just sneered in a way I never heard from him before.

"Tea died because of you. She was so sad after you left and that's why she became sick and died. It was all your fault. If you told her you were coming back to her she would've waited for you. And if you told her about your feelings, she would've waited you too. But as usual, you decided to hide this."

Yugi's words were making me tremble more and I just wanted to kill him. "T-This is not true. It's a lie...Stop lying to me Yugi!"

"This is not a lie or a joke. You killed Tea...yeah you did..." This time, Yugi's tone was far from mock. It was colored with sorrow, and his tears started flowing. I put him down gently, and walked to the door. I was really upset beyond belief, and I just wanted to be alone in the mean time. So, I left the house ignoring grandpa's calls.

Grandpa went to Yugi, and after a sigh he placed his hands on his shoulders to comfort him. " You were so harsh on him, don't you think Yugi?" Yugi didn't respond. His eyes were still focused on the floor, couple of tears were dropping on the floor underneath. "He's broken Yugi, and he doesn't know what he's saying. He's broken son, so you should comfort him instead of making things worse. I thought you promised Tea that you'll be there for all your friends, so what about Atem, the one that she loved so much? She'll be so happy if you stayed by his side."

Yugi's tears only increased in agony, and his fists were balled up. "He's guilty grandpa. If it wasn't for him, Tea would've stayed with us. I just can't forgive him..."

Grandpa didn't know what to say. He only sighed and went to his room leaving Yugi to cry his eyes out, alone...

**XXXX**

The lightening flashed across the sky, and the sound of thunder was heard. Then, a few raindrops started to fall. If I was feeling brighter I would've wished I brought my jacket. But I cared less about rain now.

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**_

_**That doesn't bother me**_

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let'em out**_

I felt a moisture on my face. I wasn't sure if this was the raindrops or my tears. But either way, it was okay. I needed to cry and if these weren't my tears, then I'm glad the sky is crying for me.

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while**_

_**Even though, goin' on with you gone still upsets me**_

_**There are days every now and again i pretend I'm okay**_

_**But that's not what gets me**_

I couldn't believe that I lost her. I couldn't believe that she was with me through the whole past years and I still didn't tell her that I loved her. I couldn't believe that she was close to me and still I didn't ask her out for once. God, I had so much to say to her, but now she walked away, and I can't even know what would've been if I told her about my feelings.

That really hurts...

_**What hurts the most, was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say, and watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing what could've been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do**_

If only I could get one more chance. I know I'll change everything. I would tell Tea about my feelings. I would say all the words that I locked in my heart. Please god give me one more chance. I could never live with this regret I'm feeling. I need her back, and I promise everything will end differently this time.

Please god...

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you every where I go**_

_**But I'm doing it**_

_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**_

_**Still harder, gettin up, gettin dressed, living with this regret**_

_**But I know if I could do it over**_

_**I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart**_

_**That I left unspoken**_

I need you in my life Tea. It hurts so much to think of how I'll spend my life without you, and it's even harder when I have to wake up every day feeling this painful regret. I just can't take this anymore.

_**What hurts the most, was being so close**_

_**And having so much, and watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing, what could've been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do**_

I didn't know where my legs were taking me to. Until I heard the peeping of a car. I was walking in the middle of the street and I was surprised that no one hit me and ended my life till now.

I turned around, and raised an eyebrow when I found that the peeping was coming from Mai's car, that clearly didn't have her only. It had Tristan, Joey and to my dismay, Yugi.

"Are you crazy, Atem?" Mai yelled after she opened her window and got her head out of it. "C'mon, get in before my hair gets wet!"

I stared at them briefly, not uttering a word, till Joey opened his windows too and started yelling at me. "What are you waitin' for? Hop in we're going to Tea's mom!"

Now, that got my attention. I opened the passenger seat and sat beside Tristan who just said a simple Hi, while Yugi turned his face away, jaw tight, and I did the same, focusing my eyes on the rose Tea left for me.

The car stopped after some time. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I barely knew that we arrived. It was till Mai called for me and I quickly got the rose back in my pocket and got out. A woman with long black hair and blue eyes opened the door when we knocked. She was wearing black clothes and by the color of her eyes I was sure she was Tea's mom. The picture of Tea's beautiful eyes flashed before me and I held back my tears.

Mrs. Gardner was staring strangely at me. Probably she was freaked out from the boy that looked exactly like Yugi; her daughter's best friend.

"Who is this guy?" she asked with a troubled, teary voice that I barely understand. She has been probably crying all the time that her voice became that weak. The question was thrown towards me more than my friends and I found myself obliged to answer with the very first thing that came through my mind.

"I-I'm Atem. Your daughter's boyfriend, madame. I was-" I was forcely stopped by a hard slap across my face by Tea's mom. A strong slap that echoed through the silence of the house like a voice of a whip hitting something. Confused as I was, I looked up at her with surprise, placing a hand on my cheek that no more was tanned, but red.

"W-Why?"

"You! How dare you show me your face again? H-How? Isn't it enough what you did to my daughter?" Mrs. Gardner was very mad. She grasped my neck forbidding me to breath. I was shocked, but more importantly I was agitated, more like pissed off. Remembering that I was the one that hurted Tea made me so mad with myself, and the fact that evrybody was reminding me of that didn't help much.

The lady was literally choking me, and for some reason I didn't care. Joey and Tristan came and tried to pull her away from me, but she was pushing on my neck way too strong that I felt I was losing consciousness, till...

"Let him go, please..."

I couldn't turn my head to where the voice came. I knew who was his owner. It was Yugi. All eyes were focused on Yugi in a surprised way and I finally stared at him completely surprised that he defended me. Mrs. Gardner left my neck and backed off from me while Yugi continued.

"Please, Atem is so sad for what happened, so don't make it worse on him. Tea would never be happy if you treated him like this. You know how much she loved him."

I didn't comment on what Yugi said. I was surprised that the one talking now is the same kid that told me I killed Tea just some hours ago. Tea's mom seemed to be angrier now, her fists would ball up every now and then, as she thought of what Yugi said.

"And where did this love lead her to? To death...He doesn't deserve my daughter's love. If it wasn't for him, she would be alive now. I won't forgive this guy ever! Because he killed my daughter." The lady maybe didn't realize how every word stabbed a single needle in my heart, or maybe she wanted to do that on purpose. She turned her attention to me again, shotting me daggers with her eyes, while they watered.

"If you really loved her that much, could you tell me why you left her? Ha? Answer me?"

I couldn't answer her; I was speechless, not only that, I felt guilty, really guilty and I knew that my selfishness was the thing that led us here. If I wasn't selfish I would've stayed with Tea and we were living a happy life now.

Tea's mother didn't wait to hear my answer cause she already threw one, "Of course you won't answer, becasue you know deep down, that you killed Tea!"

You killed Tea...

You Killed Tea...

The words echoed in my head, adding so much pain to my heart. My tears were coming. I tried to hold them back. I couldn't help myself- I tried to run. As useless and brainless as it I knew it would be to run away like a coward, as weak as my knees already were. Panic from that fact, and sadness took over me.

I sat in Mai's car, not uttering a word, waiting for the others to come. And to my luck, they didn't take that long to follow me. None of them said a word to me, and that what made me relieved. I didn't know what I could've done if they gave a comment. I watched Joey switch over channels on the radio. Mai was staring at me every now and then from the mirror. Tristan and Yugi eyed me throughout the whole ride. They were worried about me, well Yugi was worried to my surprise. I just stared out the window absent minded. The harsh words of Mrs. Gardner still echoing in my head like a never-stopping tape.

You killed Tea...!

I gripped my shirt near my heart. I wished those words weren't so painful to my like that, and I tried to not allow them to have this level of influence over me, but with no avail. Those words killed me and hurted my soul beyond repair. I killed Tea? Oh god, how could I ever kill the love of my life? How could I kill the one person that made my whole 5000 year old life seem worthy? How could I kill my light? My angel...my own heart?

For the next hours of the day, I stayed in my room, locking myself up. It was a bit consoling to be away from everyone else. They didn't say anything to hurt me, though. But their eyes said it all. They were blaming me just like Mrs. Gardner and Yugi were. So I thought staying in here alone may make me feel better somehow.

It was 12: am now. A new day had come. I cared less about hours and days that passed me by. I was staring at Tea's rose while my never ending tears were still pouring out soaking the beautiful rose.

I need you Tea. How on earth could I make you come back again? I love you so very much. I wish there was a way to bring you back. I wish...

I wish you here with me, even if for a short time. I don't care. I just want you to know how much I love you.

Please god...let me see her again. Even for a short time...

My voice broke in tears and I smacked my head to the pillow. How could she come back again? She's dead, and I'm never gonna see her again.

Never...

**XXXX**

The sun shone through the window right into my eyes indicating that a new morning has come. I wanted to sleep more. I was really tired. But there were loud voices coming from downstairs that made sleep fly from my eyes. I wondered who was down there.

As I opened the door of my bedroom, I heard the sounds of Joey and Tristan laughing madly. I was really pissed off; how can they be that happy while their best friend died three weaks ago? I shighed. Looks like I was the only one that mourned about her in this house.

But, nonetheless, I'm going to yell at them now. They should know that I was really mad with them. I walked down the staircase hearing more voices like Mai's and grandpa's and Yugi's. They were all talking and laughing out loud.

What on earth is so funny like this?

"C'mon hon, admit it. You have a crush on our pharoah, right?" Mai's voice was heard with a snicker while the others laughed. I was curious now. Who had a crush on me? Well, however it was they should know that I'm taken!

"Yup, that's true. We all know that you love him, we all do but him!" Joey laughed hard and Tristan followed him.

"He is here now so you can tell him how you feel." Yugi said, "He came back two days ago when you were in your grandma's house."

"Atem is here! Really guys!"

This time, my legs on the last stair froze. My eyes went wide as I only stared at the floor. I couldn't make my eyes look up for I was too shocked, too scared for this to be a dream. I knew the owner of this voice. Heck, I knew it so much. This was Tea's angelic voice.

"Wow! Look who woke up. Good mornin' pal!" Joey greeted and I raised my gaze up which landed straight on the most beautiful girl in the world; my lover Tea.

Tea's blue eyes were glued on me as a light blush went across her cheeks, "Hey Atemu!" she greeted.

**Well, the chapter ends here guys! How do you like the story so far? I'm really happy that I finished this chapter since I was mad at myself for neglecting this story.**

**I know you are a bit confused, but don't worry, things will get straight in the next chapter.**

**See you in the next update, and don't forget to review. Reviews give more chances of a quick update!**

**~Rawan**


	4. A Wish Came True

**Hey guys!**

**I'm so completely sorry for this long absence. I was so busy and nothing is going good around me. Our country is living a disaster and so are we so I didn't have the will to write anything, but I thought that a little update wouldn't hurt. ;)**

**Thanks for everyone that read, reviewed and waited for the update. You're the best! :)**

**A/N: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Nothing Will Separate Us**

**Chapter 4: "A Wish Came True"**

I was speechless...

Many voices were coming, Joey was talking and so was Tristan, but my ears were deaf to all the voices in the room.

"Atem?"

Tea repeated my name with her angelic voice, but I couldn't believe it at the moment. How was she standing there and looking at me? How is everyone acting like the whole death thing was just a joke?

The others were staring oddly at me while worry colored Tea's features; She was worried over me and everyone was surprised at the way I was acting, but not as surprised as me.

"Tea how..." I stuttered, "w-why are y-you here?" I asked terrified. Tea tilted her head; amazement was coloring her face, while everyone stared at me strangely.

"Atem," Tea walked to me, "are you okay?" she asked worriedly as she touched my arm, but I pulled my arm rudely away.

"Let me go!" I yelled at her and she took a step back in surprise while the others gasped. They were surprised why I acted like a jerk but I couldn't help it. I was at the edge of losing my mind. Was it all a dream? A nightmare?

Nonetheless, I didn't want to be here any longer, I quickly told them to leave me alone and headed back to my room, locking the door.

**XXXX**

Panicked. I was panicked and afraid of everything. I gasped hard as I threw myself on the bed; my head felt so heavy, drops of sweat gathered on the corner of my forehead. Tea is here? I repeated to myself in somehow a questioning yet answering mode. I was sure I saw her face and the problem was that everyone acted like its normal for her to be here what made me feel like an idiot there. I yelled at her and pushed her away. Why didn't I ask her how she's here? Can this be a humorless joke? I'd kill the person who made it up if it turned to be a joke.

**Knock! Knock!**

I was extracted by the knocking on my door and once I heard the voice that came next I jumped up the bed; It was Tea's.

"Atem, please open up! I need to talk to you."

My hands started to sweat again; I thought it never stopped sweating actually so I was surprised. She knocked again and I felt the knock in my heart and not in my ears. It felt like she was inviting me to her to death and I was afraid of opening the door and die. I stopped making sense. What if it was a dream? Well, it's Tea after all; if it meant death with her so be it. If it was a dream then it's enough for me to be with her even for minutes and I should make the most of it.

I went to open the door, a little scared for some reason. There she stood, looking at me with a pair of worried blue orbs. Her eyes held lots of fear and worry over me. Man, she was so beautiful; her hair had grown a little past her shoulder, her body still sexy and in perfect shape, her big lips titled upward in what seemed like a frown. I wish I had the courage to hold her but I was too scared she might disappear.

"Can I come in?" She asked politely and I mentally slapped my face for leaving her standing while I scanned her with my eyes.

"Sure." I answered briefly. She walked slowly while I closed the door behind. She sat on my bed and looked up to meet my eyes with still a worried expression.

"I was worried about you. You seemed so lost there…." She slowly spoke, "is it that terrifying to see me again?" she asked, averting my gaze and looking away. I took a step back cursing myself. Does she think like this? I could never try to hurt her feelings so how could she think like this?

"Tea I…"

"If my presence makes you so uncomfortable like this then I should leave." Tears cascaded down her beautiful face and I was taken back with surprise.

"How could you say that? I was just surprised that you're here." I told her sincerely. I couldn't lie to her about that.

"Surprised? Why? I was gone for just a week." She yelled, standing.

Here I didn't get anything. She was gone for a week? What does that supposed to mean?

"What do you mean? Where were you?" Tea stared at me as if I grew two heads.

"They didn't tell you when you came back that I was at grandma's house?" She asked with a gasp. My head was going to explode. What is she talking about?

"When I came back…." I repeated vaguely, closing my eyes. My head hurt, I felt like I lost my memories. Lots of ideas were running in my head that it was going to explode. I didn't notice that Tea was close to me until I felt her hand on my forehead.

"Are you sick Atem? I opened my eyes and for some reason she quickly pulled her hand away. Probably she was afraid of me yelling at her like I did down there. I couldn't help but smile softly at her cute worried expression. Although I didn't understand anything but I didn't want her to be worried.

"I'm fine, Tea. I just need some rest and I'll be as good as new." I assured with a tiny smile. Tea stared at me for a second before nodding. She walked to the door and opened it then looked over her shoulder at me.

"Can I stay with you?" she looked down, her cheeks turning pink. I smiled at her and without saying a word I went to her, and quickly enveloped her in my arms. Tea gasped softly not uttering a single word as I closed the door behind her with my left hand before returning it behind Tea's slender waist. I couldn't explain what I was feeling at the moment; my heart was pounding like a church bell that I was sure Tea could hear it too. I could feel Tea trembling in my arms and I was trembling too. What would someone feel when he hugs his lover that came from death? It was a funny question but I was feeling the same now. I didn't care if this was a dream or not I wanted to hug Tea like this for eternity. Her beautiful smell rested in my nose making me smile as I hugged her. Oh god how much I missed her; I missed her so so much.

"Atemu…" Tea softly called my name. It felt so beautiful hearing my name from her sweet voice.

"I missed you so very much Tea." I told her, with a loving voice; a voice that longed to speak with this angel. I felt like I was dead for million years and now I'm back. I felt more scared than before, if she disappeared now after I finally had her in my arms, I'd die.

"You're crying?" Tea, without moving inside my arms told me. I was surprised at myself and I realized that Tea's shoulder was filled with my tears. Instead of stopping my tears increased in agony and I tightened my arms around her crying from the depth of my soul while Tea held me back and cried along with me.

**XXXXX**

In the living room the others were watching TV, and though their eyes were on the screen but their minds were somewhere else.

"What do you think is happenin' up?" Joey asked not able to control his curiosity any longer. The others looked at him weirdly.

"I don't know Joe, Atem was acting so strangely." Tristan said.

"Hmm…" Mai thought, "he seemed as if he saw a monster if you asked me."

"True." Yugi added. "Although I did tell him on the phone that Tea left to her grandma's house in the suburbs."

"I don't think he was surprised because of this." Grandpa joined the conversation holding a tray of cookies to the group. "he seemed surprised from everything; like he was in another world and was suddenly thrown here." Joey and Tristan were busy eating while Yugi tried to analyze what happened.

"Do you think we should go and see what's happening in Atem's room?"

"No!" Mai yelled. "Let's leave them alone, I have a feeling something good will finally bloom between those two so let's stay out the way."

Yugi smiled hoping that his two friends would finally enclose each other about how they feel and hopefully become a couple. That would be the best thing that could happen to their group.

**XXXX**

"I don't know what to say…" I started, after our crying fit that nearly lasted for half an hour we sat on my bed. I needed to say everything and let it off of my shoulders. "I'm sorry for crying back then like a child." I hung my head down. Tea put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay. I cried so much there too if it makes you feel better."

"Then I'm sorry for making you cry. I bet It's not my first time doing that." I said out loud. Tea smiled sadly looking at her lap.

"I cried many times because of you to be honest." She admitted making me gasp. "Especially when you wanted to leave us and go to the afterlife." She finished sadly.

"I'm sorry." I sincerely apologized. I could still see her tears flashing in my mind as she yelled and begged me not to go.

Tea shook her head. "It's alright. I'm just happy you changed your mind and stayed with us." She smiled but I took a step back in surprise. I did what?

"How's that? I didn't leave to the afterlife?" I asked/yelled. Tea winced at my yell while I held my head in my hands. I was going crazy.

"Atem you're acting so weird today. What's wrong?"

"I thought I left. I might be crazy but I did go, I remember that I left, then…..then I came back here….Ishizu and Marik found me and…..they gave me clothes…..I wanted to come back for you but you left….I did go…I…I…" I couldn't find any word while Tea stood up and walked to me placing her hands on my shoulder.

"Atem please calm down." '

"NO! Tea I'm going crazy. None of this should be happening. I did go to the afterlife."

"No Atemu, you went back with us and then you went in a trip to Cairo and you stayed there for a month and now you're back. I went to grandma's house to keep myself busy because I missed you too much. When I came back today I didn't know you were back from your trip."

Nothing was making sense to me anymore. I was terrified. What happened to me? Have I lost my memories or what? What's the true story? Was it a dream; going to the afterlife and leaving Tea then coming back to find her dead. Or is it a dream that I came back with them as she said now. I feel so lost.

"Atem do you need me to call the doctor? You don't look good at all."

I moved my hand to her telling her not to call anyone. I needed answers but who's the one that will give them to me?

"Tea…" I spoke with a trembling voice turning my face to look at her. "I don't know what's going on in here; my head is going to explode. I just need you to tell me something." I held her shoulders firmly. "I need you to tell me that this is not a dream and that you're really here with me."

"Of course I'm here with you Atem." She assured. "I'll always be like this. I can't leave your side. I can't because my soul would die if I did that." Tea looked away again.

"What is it Tea?" I turned her face to me again using my hand. Tea stared at me with sad eyes. Tears started to fly to her beautiful blue eyes. "In this month I was about to die. I needed to see you and talk to you. Atem I can't stay away from you." Tea spoke everything I needed to hear and before she could add anything I captured her big full lips in mine. Tea gasped in my mouth before wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing back. The kiss was sweet and passionate that my heart melted with every move. Nothing in this world mattered to me anymore. I never felt such a pure and strong feeling like this. The two of us pulled back, still in each other's arms. Caressing my cheek, Tea whispered. "I love you Atemu."

I knew it long ago, but hearing it from her mouth was more surprising than I imagined. Her beautiful face became red as she smiled shyly while I held her tight and kissed her again, while kissing I picked her up and went around and around the room.

"I love you too." I answered her right after we broke the kiss, landing her on the floor again.

Tea had some tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear these words from you."

I caressed her cheek. "I've waited so long to say it too, my love."

Tea threw herself in my arms, hugging me so tight as I hugged her back. At the mean time nothing mattered to me. I didn't care what story was right. I didn't even care if Tea came back to life or I was the one who followed her to death. I don't know if this was a dream or a wish that came true. I was just happy I told Tea that I loved her, I was happy that she was in my arms where nothing can separate us.

**I hope you enjoyed. I know it's short and still confusing but that's all I managed to write. I promise to update faster this time but I need to read some stories first since I feel like I forgot everything about English. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think.**

**~Princess Of Sorrow**


End file.
